The present invention is directed to a system for preventing automotive carburetor overheating.
With the advent of strict emission standards, a number of devices have been developed to increase engine efficiency and decrease exhausted pollutants. One approach has been to incorporate an intake and exhaust manifold arrangement whereby the intake manifold is positioned directly above the exhaust manifold. The intake manifold is thereby subjected to controlled heating using the hot exhaust. In this way, atomized fuel in the incoming air-fuel mixture may be properly vaporized. However, the limited space within the engine compartment of most automobiles and the lack of air flow past the exhaust manifold has often resulted in the uncontrolled convection of heated air from the exhaust manifold past the carburetor located directly above. Under such circumstances, the carburetor may become overheated and disabling fuel vaporization may occur. At the same time, a total blockage of convection currents may result in the overheating of other engine components or the passenger compartment located nearby.